wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinichi's First Adventure
Shinichi's First Adventure is the Hundred Ninety-Third Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in November 6, 2017. Synopsis Shinichi's group meets Akira Yuki, a martial arts expert who fights with the Hakkyoku-Ken fighting style, on a quest to see the eight stars in the sky that can only be seen by those who possess true strength. Shinichi and the gang ended up in the real world where they meet the Hikari Family and the Kobayashi Family. Plot The Episode begins in each Arc. Eight Stars in the Sky= While heading towards to chinatown, Shinichi thought of stopping by to have a bite but bumps into Akira Yuki and meets Velvet again. In Chinatown, he encounters Pai Chan, who is attempting to escape a martial arts criminal organization known as the Koenkan, refusing an arranged marriage to its leader, Liu Kowloon. They later encounter Jacky Bryant and Sarah Bryant, who help drive the Koenkan out of Chinatown and travel together afterward. Sarah is later kidnapped by Kage-Maru and brainwashed by the scientist Eva Durix, who believes martial artists limit their potential by their own emotions, conscience and fears, and removing such traits would allow them to become the perfect soldier, developing combat machines to prove this. Suspecting Koenkan is behind her kidnapping, Jacky discovers that Pai is the daughter of the founder of the Koenkan, Lau Chan, but she reveals a strained relationship with her father because his obsession with martial arts took precedence over her dying mother. Furthermore, Liu is his most trusted pupil and her marriage to him will place him as Lau's successor. Furthermore, Liu is his most trusted pupil and her marriage to him will place him as Lau's successor. Much of the plot focuses on finding and rescuing Sarah while fighting off against the Koenkan throughout the world, meeting new friends and enemies. Akira revealed to Ayame that he was sent by his grandfather on a quest to see the eight stars in the sky that can only be seen by those who possess true strength. The Mushroom Rebels helps a boy named Jimmy find his sister, kidnapped by the Koenkan, and they are led to an underground casino with a fighting ring. Akira faces off against the champion Wolf Hawkfield, and Jimmy reveals himself to be the leader of Koenkan USA, older and more intelligent than his appearance would let on. When Akira wins, he is trapped in a room with Jacky and they are ordered to fight each other, and Jimmy is baffled by their friendship, more so when Wolf demands Akira be freed. Pai discovers that Sarah is in Hoth. Shinichi's group head off to Hoth to rescue Sarah on Hoth, where they are captured by the Hauer sisters, the leaders of Koenkan Hoth. Meanwhile Jimmy takes Akira to a space boat and begs Jeffry McWild for help in taking him over space. Witnessing the torturous experiments being performed on Sarah, Kage can no longer bear it and betrays Eva by freeing Sarah, but she has become an emotionless fighting machine controlled by Eva. Unknown to Eva, she is being spied by Mzingo the new alien has reported back to Darth Baron that the Mushroom Rebels have restored Echo Base to it's former self. Darth Baron orders the fleet to Hoth and Toshiya and sings "Tonight We Strike in Latin" to his eager minions. Finally, giving in after being informed of Darth Baron killing all members of the Crowe Clan and Shinichi witnessing the Seika twins going to surrender due to them being Darth Baron's children and as Shinichi made it's first move of freeing Sarah from Koenkan's influence allowing her regain memories, Velvet realized that Artorius is ordered to kill what was left of her family which forces Shinichi to comfort her. As the Egg Fleet arrived on the scene, Baron's is most pleased with the progress of capturing the last of the Crowe Clan. Giving in to the Eggman Empire, Shinichi embraces Velvet with the hug stating that is it "the end of Paul Gekko's legacy" as he sees the Death Egg Eclipse for the first time become attracted to it and causing the power of Rūshī to spill out off his body revealing his Artorius mode while singing the Changeling Empire March as a sign of saying hello to the Eggman Empire. As the Death Egg ready to take the Mushroom Rebels with the tractor beam while the Toads are embracing Shinichi along with the Rainbow Yoshi, Laphicet the Malakim steps in and snaps the Mushroom Rebels and Velvet out thus pulling them out of the tractor beam and interrupting Shinichi's singing. Pai, angered to see her father, attempts to fight him for abandoning his family, but is promptly beaten without showing an ounce of emotion. Akira takes her place and challenges him, holding him responsible for all the suffering he witnessed at the hands of Koenkan. Akira is victorious, with Shun interrupting the final blow, revealing why Lau's heart went cold; Pai's mother was suffering from an incurable disease, and despite Lau's reputation as a legendary martial artist, the fact that he was helpless and unable to save her was too much for him to bear. From that point on, he hid behind martial arts, trained his heart not to feel, and severed all ties to the world, including his daughter, resulting in Koenkan's. Confirming Shun is telling the truth, in a shocking move, Lau takes responsibility and announces that Koenkan is dissolved entirely allowing Shinichi's group and the Mushroom Rebels to escape to Utapau and thus parting ways from Velvet's Pirate crew. |-|Ancient Star Wars= After arriving at Utapau, the Mushroom Rebels are greeted by Kane Starkiller and his two sons, Deak and Annikin Starkiller. Their seclusion from the forces of the Galactic Empire is interrupted by the arrival of a Sith flying a Banta Four starfighter. The Jedi and his sons go to investigate, but the Sith gets a jump on them, killing Deak with a single blow. Their foe is no match, however, the Sith was slain by Shinichi to avenge his friend. It is clear that the exiles must flee the Kissel system and they leave for their homeworld of Aquilae. Aquilae, a planet not yet controlled by the Empire, is ruled by the wise King Kayos and Queen Breha. Unfortunately, even as the Jedi arrive in system, the Galactic Emperor, Cos Dashit, plots with his advisors to annex it, one of the last of the Independent Systems. Spies on Alderaan, the gas giant capital of the Empire, leave to bring news of this to Aquilae's leadership. Meanwhile, the Mushroom rebels, Kane and his sons arrive at Aquilae and contact the royal government at their Underground Fortress. Kane reunites with a fellow Jedi, Luke Skywalker, now a General in the Aquilaean military. Kane reveals to his friend the extent of his cybernetic replacements-- only his head and arm remain flesh. Because of this, he believes that he cannot adequately train his remaining son, and asks Skywalker to train him as a padawaan learner. Not long after princess Leia, Kayos's daughter, leaves for Yuell to study at the Chatos Academy, a huge space fortress enters the Aquilaean system. The king leaves for Amsel to meet with his Senate and determine whether to go to war with the Empire. Kane goes to Gordon, a seedy starport, to meet with his friend Han Solo, a Ureallian. When the wounded Clieg Whitsun, one of the spies from Alderaan, arrives to warn the Aquilaeans of the Empire's plans of conquest, a decision is quickly made to resist. Annikin is sent to the Academy to secure the princess. The fortress is assaulted and damaged, and two droids aboard, C-3PO and R2-D2 prematurely evacuate, landing their lifepod in the Jundland Wastes and meet Kamoana and Medissa. It transpires that the real reason for the invasion is the Aquilaean facility with genetics and biology, including cloning. Hoedaack tells Darth Vader that it is crucial to capture one of the royal family in order to control the planet, since its people have been ruled by them for 10,000 years. Without a puppet ruler, he explains, the Empire would get no cooperation stealing the biotic secrets of Aquilae. Simultaneously, King Kayos is killed by an Imperial ambush and the Senate of Aquilae sues for peace. The two droids encounter Annikin and Leia returning from the Academy in the desert. They regroup at a hidden entrance to the royal fortress and the Queen decides to send for help from the Ophuchi system. After being greeted by Leia, a hallucination of Kaguya appeared and awakwned Shinichi's Rinne Sharingan. They regroup at a hidden entrance to the royal fortress and the Queen decides to send for help from the Ophuchi system. Luke, Annikin, and the royal children, including Leia's younger brothers Biggs and Windy, disguise themselves and leave for Gordon. At Gordon, the heroes are embroiled in a fracas in a cantina. Outside the cantina, they encounter Han Solo, and in the slums, Kane. It is decided to that to leave Aquilae they will have to escape on a Baltarian freighter, but a power source is needed for the microcases that will hold the young princes in hibernation to avoid detection. Kane sacrifices one from his own mechanical chest, giving up his life. The freighter, however, is a trap. The captain is none other than Valorum, one of the Sith Knights. The heroes are subdued and taken prisoner, and they are thrown into a cell. This proves as only a minor setback, as they succeed in overpowering their guards, leaving the ship and taking an Imperial starship. They take off, but are pursued by Imperial craft. The ship eludes the enemy by entering an asteroid field, and passing through into one of the Forbidden Systems. Unfortunately, their ship is critically damaged. Everyone climbs into life pods and they eject the wreck. The pods fall into the jungle planet of Yavin, home of the Wookees. Artwo and Annikin set out from their pod, looking for the others. They find a group of Yourellian trappers trying to capture Wookees. The trappers are routed, and one of the Wookees, Chewbacca, carries Annikin, who has been wounded in the fight, to his tribe's settlement. Artwo follows. As this is going on, everyone but Leia has gathered at the home of two anthropologists named Owen and Beru Lars. Meanwhile, after fighting Jommillia, Annikin is accepted by the tribe. Han and Skywalker take jetsticks and locate Annikin, Artwo and the Wookees. Because Han is able to speak the Wookee language, the heroes learn that Leia is imprisoned at the Mavassi outpost, an Imperial camp. Han, Skywalker, Annikin and the Wookees attack the Imperial base, but find that Leia has already been sent to Aquilae. A group of Imperial troops find Biggs and Windy, but are defeated. Annikin and Artwo fly an Imperial ship to the fortress, and Artwo accesses the computer. They find the location of the princess's cell. Annikin disables a stormtrooper and takes his armor. He is trapped by Imperial troops, and gassed into unconsciousness, and Vader ordered Valorum to execute him. Simultaneously, Skywalker commands a group of fighters piloted by Wookees, and the nine vessels head toward the fortress. Valorum has a last minute change of heart. He cannot kill his prisoner, and releases him. Together they find the princess and let her out of her cell. The power fails as a barrage of hits from the Wookees and the Mushroom Rebels damages the space station. The heroes, including Valorum, boarded life pods and escape as it explodes. The new Queen of Aquilae, Leia, rewards the heroes in the Palace of Lite. The droids are upgraded to class A-4, and Annikin is appointed Lord Protector of Aquilae. |-|The Mushroom Wedding= While on their way to the Neo Mushroom Kingdom, Shinichi got a love letter from Princess Peach much to the shock. In his flashback, Shinichi sees a rainbow yoshi coming out of the moon, on the eve of the Wedding of the Stars, the supernatural spirits comes down from the heavens and used their magical abilities to create fireworks and rainbows that may connect to the moon each year. In the Present, Shinichi reads the letter about Princess Peach asking Ayame Muto and her friends to help with the upcoming royal wedding in her. Shinichi is shocked to learn that the bride and groom are "Princess Peach" and himself. Shinichi is upset because he never told his friends about his wedding. He recalls how his ancestor Paul Gekko used to do everything and how much he missed his mother and father. On the train ride to Peach's Castle, everyone except Shinichi happily discusses the wedding, and only Applejack and Twilight notices Shinichi's glumness. Upon inquiry, Shinichi says that he is still thinking about Princess Peach's neglect of the marriage, though Applejack tells him not to worry. Shinichi has to be honest and tells Twilight that he has the book that his mother gave him when he is three years old. Shinichi narrates translated the book in the form of flashbacks: "Once upon a time, in the Time of the Gods, The ten siblings consisted of five brothers and five sisters were called the '"Ten Masters"' and the four siblings consisted of two brothers and two sisters are called the '"Four Nobles". They served the goddess Raimei Ōtsutsuki together and created harmony for all the land. Each name was given to seven brothers and seven sisters. The Ten Masters has their names received by the unicorn sisters born from Raimei's love; Ichijō (一条), Futatsugi (二木), Mitsuya (三矢), Yotsuba (四葉), Itsuwa (五輪), Mutsuzuka (六塚), Saegusa (七草), Yatsushiro (八代), Kudō (九島), Jūmonji (十文字) and Shippō (七宝) while the four has their names received too and they are named Shimiza, Gekko, Renato and Mizu. One day, the Ten Masters and the Four Nobles have given the name of the girl that they found in the bamboo tree was Shimizu. With their help, the unicorn sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of Ponies, Humans, Hylians, Pokemon, Digimon and other types of species alike. But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn and convinced Shimizu and Rock Ōtsutsuki, the son of Hagoromo that the Four Nobles and the Ten Masters are the ones who gets in their way. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness: Nightmare Moon and Rock the founder of the Ten Masters's heart has the most hatred transformed him into a wicked wizard of eternal destruction: Totsuka Sun the Emperor of Changelings and Shimizu has transformed herself into the evil ninja the world had ever known. Rock vowed Nightmare Moon and Shimizu's descendants would shroud the land in eternal night by using the powers of the Tailed Beast Yamata no Orochi. Reluctantly, the elder sister and Susanoo Uzumaki harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: the Elements of Harmony, Yasakani no Magatama, Yata no Kagami and the Chaos Emeralds. Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, Kusanagi, Yasakani, Yata and the Chaos Emeralds, she defeated her younger sister, Rock Ōtsutsuki and Shimizu and banished them permanently in the moon with the help of the Ten Masters and the Four Nobles who helped Susanoo seal the Eight Headed Serpent and found the sword from it's eighth tail, Kusanagi no Tsurugi. The elder sister took on responsibility for both sun and moon and harmony has been maintained in Dens for generations since the day Paul Gekko was born to save the universe from destruction and domination.''" Twilight was amazed of the story. Spike gives Shinichi a book called Predictions and Prophecies. Shinichi that Totsuka Sun the Emperor of Changelings, Shimizu and the Yamata no Orochi will rise on the day of the Wedding of the Stars. When Shinichi thought that the shadow was Shimizu the evil ninja, Twiglight quickly has the shadow at her mercy, but her mistake was Princess Cadance, startled and disheveled. Cadance pleads with her, telling her that she had also been spying on Shinichi when she leared that by reading the book, Totsuka Sun and Shimizu's return will come true on the night of the Wedding of the Stars, which is the day after tomorrow. She sends a letter to Princess Celestia to alert her. Celestia's reply to Twilight says that she trusts Twilight completely, but she has to stop reading "those dusty old books". Celestia tells Twilight and Shinichi that there's more to life than studying, and tasks her with supervising the preparations for the Wedding of the Stars in Peach's castle. The letter ends with one other task for her: make some friends. Once they reach Mushroom Town, Twilight, Shinichi and Spike visit Sweet Apple Acres to check on the catering for the Wedding of the Stars first. Applejack cordially greets Twilight, and members of her family offer her food samples. Twilight wants to leave, but she grudgingly accepts the family’s invitation to stay for brunch. After brunch, Twilight looks at the cloudy sky and remarks that Rainbow Dash isn't doing a very good job of clearing the sky for the festival. Rainbow Dash says she will do it after she practices some flying moves to show the Wonderbolt at the festival. She demonstrates her speed and agility by clearing the sky in "ten seconds flat." She says she can’t wait to hangout with Twilight some more, and flies away. Twilight and Spike visit Rarity, who is decorating the town hall. Spike is instantly smitten with Rarity. She is shocked by Shinichi's messy hair and gives him a makeover in Carousel Boutique. She is impressed when Twilight mentions that she is from Canterlot. The last item to check for the Wedding of the Stars is music. Twilight and Shinichi greets Fluttershy and compliments her bird choir, but Fluttershy is too shy to introduce herself. However, she gets excited when she sees Spike because she has never seen a baby dragon before. She follows Twilight and Spike to Golden Oak Library, where they will be staying. Inside the library, Twilight, Shinichi and Spike are greeted with a surprise party. Pinkie Pie starts talking to Twilight about how she was surprised to see a new pony in town and decided to throw her a party. Twilight accidentally drinks hot sauce and runs out of the room with her mane on fire. In her bedroom on the second floor, Twilight complains that making friends has left her no time to read about the Elements of Harmony. Shinichi guesses that Princess Celestia sent her to Mushroom Town because she thinks the Totsuka in the Moon is just an "old fairy tale." At the Wedding of the Stars, Twilight takes her reinstated place as best mare as their parents look on proudly from the audience. Toadsworth announces the Wedding of the Stars with Shinichi and Princess Peach as husband and wife, but Princess Celestia is absent. Totsuka Sun and Shimizu steps out of a glowing blue fog and addresses the cowering ponies, Pokemon and people :" Are we not royal enough for you? Don't you know who he is?" Rainbow Dash tries to fly towards, but Applejack pulls her back. Pinkie tries to guess Nightmare Moon's name, but Apeplejack shoves a cupcake in her mouth to stop her from doing so. Twilight and Cadance declares that the bad guy is the Ninja of the Moon— Totsuka Sun. Impressed, Totsuka Sun asks Twilight if she and Shinichi also knows why she's here, but Twilight is too terrified to answer. Totsuka Sun proclaims that the night will last forever, and cackles as a thunderstorm builds up around the universe, with Twilight looking on in disbelief and fear. Before the guards can react, Totsuka Sun disappears, cackling with Shimizu. |-|Meeting Hagoromo= At the former Land of Ancestors, A feast is held to celebrate Asura's appointment. Taizō and Kanna discuss about Indra and Asura. Asura questions Hagoromo's decision, and Hagoromo explains how Indra's Sharingan has impaired his ability to understand others, unlike Asura. Hagoromo asks Asura to join forces with Indra, and imparts Asura with power. When Indra is prepared to attack the celebration, Indra had noticed Totsuka Sun and Shimizu attacking first, surprising him. Rock denounces that love as the way to shape Ninshū, seeing cooperation as a sign of weakness that makes the daylight that may threaten the universe. Hagoromo and Asura note his Rinne Sharingan. With sadistic joy, he attacked Asura, who surprised the older brother with his growth in repelling the attack. When Shinichi arrived with the other ponies, Indra, Asura and Hagoromo were shocked that they noticed that they are fighting against Indra and Asura's older brother, Rock; Totsuka Sun's true identity. Rock, under the guise of Totsuka Sun raised his palace in the sky and begins destroying the farms and civilians. Hagoromo and the other Ninshū followers join Asura and Indra. Indra and Asura tells their brother to stop the chaos. Totsuka Sun proclaims that his only duty now is to destroy Hagoromo, Indra and Asura and attacks and them. After several moments of defending Asura and Indra, Hagoromo and Indra were struck down and impaled on the chest by Totsuka Sun's sword made from Nightmare Moon's magic. As Totsuka cackles in the palace above, Shinichi saw the dying Indra and Hagoromo giving him the seven Chaos Emeralds and before Asura mourns for his dead brother and father and wonders why would Rock do this. As Asura sobs, at the Golden Oak Library, Shinichi found a book about the Elements of Harmony. They learn that the elements of kindness, laughter, generosity, honesty, and loyalty are known, but the sixth is a mystery. The book also says that the Elements are stored in the royal sisters' ancient castle in the Everfree Forest. The ponies decide to look for the Elements but are unaware that Shimizu was watching them. Sarah Bryant has the Ryuseken no Tsurugi just in case that Totsuka Sun can be purified. They learn that the elements of kindness, laughter, generosity, honesty, and loyalty are known, but the sixth is a mystery. Ashi Ilana takes Shinichi's group to Disneyland where they see that Innominat has taken over the amusement park. |-|Innominat's Disneyland Adventure= =Casey Junior Ride= While noticing that Disneyland is opened for Shinichi and the gang, Ayame meets Mrs. Jumbo and flock of storks deliver babies while circus animals are being transported by train from their "Winter Quarters". Mrs. Jumbo, receives her baby who is soon tormented by the other female elephants, who are Prissy, Catty, Giddy and Matriarch, because of his large ears, and they nickname him "Dumbo". After locking the four elephants, Mrs. Jumbo starts to cuddle Dumbo. Shinichi noticed that their next stop is Adventure Land. After arriving at Adventure Land through the "Great Tunnel of China", Shinichi thanked Casey Junior for taking his friends there, where the Land of the Dragons is located. =Mulan= At the "Great Tunnel of China", a soldier walking through the Great Wall and saw a "Great Tunnel" as it's opening and noticing Shinichi's arrival and saw the Huns inside the Train a panicked soldier to light the sentry fires and rescue Shinichi's group from the attack from Shan Yu. The Chinese emperor orders a general mobilization. Conscription notices require one man from each family to join the Chinese army. When Fa Mulan hears that her elderly father Fa Zhou whom Shinichi befriended, the only man in their family and an army veteran, is once more to go to war with the aid of the "Ancestors of Harmony" that were consisted of Twilight, Spike, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash who were revered and worshiped by the people of China, she becomes anxious and apprehensive. Taking her father's old armor, she disguises herself as a man, so that she can enlist instead of her parent. The anxious family quickly learn of her departure and Grandmother Fa prays to the family ancestors for Mulan's safety. The ancestors then order Shinichi and the Ancestors of Harmony to protect Mulan. A small dragon named Mushu is sent to awaken Shinichi and the Ancestors of Harmony Reporting to the training camp, Mulan is able to pass as a man, although her military skills are initially inexperienced. Mushu provides clumsy guidance to Mulan on how to behave like a man. Under the command of Captain Li Shang, she and her fellow recruits Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po, gradually become trained warriors. Desiring to see Mulan succeed, Mushu creates a fake order from Shang's father, General Li, ordering Shang to follow the main Imperial Army into the mountains. The reinforcements set out, but arrive at a burnt-out encampment and discover that General Li and his troops have been massacred by the Huns. As the reinforcements solemnly leave the mountains, they are ambushed by the Huns, but Rainbow Dash brings huge Thunderstorm to electrocute most of the invaders thanks to Shinichi's mystical tactics An enraged Shan Yu slashes her in the chest, and her deception is revealed when the wound is bandaged. Instead of executing Mulan as the law requires, Shang spares her life, but nonetheless expels her from the army. Mulan is left to follow alone as the recruits depart for the Imperial City to report the news of the Huns' destruction. However, it is revealed that several Hun warriors, including Shan Yu have survived the thunderstorm and his troops are really enraged of the reawakening of the Ancestors of Harmony and decided to take revenge on the ponies. Mulan decides to return home, but spots the Huns emerging from the snow from the avalanche. She tries to warn Shang's troops as they are heralded by citizens in a parade for their war efforts, but they do not listen. As the Emperor addresses the crowd, the Huns, disguised as parade characters, kidnap him and barricade themselves inside the palace. Shang and his troops try to follow the Huns into the palace but are unsuccessful. Mulan devises a ploy with the other soldiers to dress as concubines, scale one of the palace walls and infiltrate the palace. When the Huns lower their defenses in the presence of the "women", Mulan and her allies swiftly dispatch them all. During this attack, Shan Yu demands the Emperor bow before him, but the Emperor calmly rebuffs him. Before Shan Yu can kill the Emperor, Rainbow Dash dashed to the rescue and the Emperor is safely removed from the palace by Chien Po. Unfortunately, Shang, Shinichi and Mulan are now trapped on the balcony with Shan Yu. Shan Yu recognizes ponies from the mountain battle and the Huns preparing there weapons. Using everything from their hooves to Pinkie Pie's party cannon, the six ponies defeat the Huns and Shan Yu recognized Paul Gekko's blood flowing from Shinichi's veins and kidnaps Shinichi and brings him to the Eggman Empire when Mulan gets his attention with her shoe. He recognizes her from the mountain battle and gives chase. Mulan lures him onto the palace rooftop where they face each other in personal combat, until Mushu, as arranged by Mulan, launches a huge firecracker that hits Shan Yu and carries him off to his death. The fate of the remaining five Hun warriors is never fully disclosed. The Emperor meets Mulan and, in an accusatory tone, lists Mulan's crimes, but nevertheless pardons her for saving China and himself. The Emperor then bows to Mulan, which is considered an extremely high honor as it implies being of a higher status than the Emperor, while the hundreds of observers kow-tow (an Eastern bowing position with one's face and palms to the floor). The Emperor then offers Mulan a position in his staff, but Mulan politely declines the offer and confesses that she wants to return home. He gives her Shan Yu's sword, along with his crest, for her to bring home and give honor to her family. Upon her return, Mulan expects to be reprimanded but is instead embraced by her family. Shang arrives to talk with Mulan, having been encouraged to propose by the Emperor. The ancestors reluctantly agree to make Mushu a guardian once more and celebration ensues. =The Little Mermaid= After Shinichi's group bids farewell to the Fa family and Shang, They have to head out to Ariel's Undersea Adventure a new ride in Tomorrowland. When Shinichi and his group went underwater with their merpeople and merpony forms, Ariel, a sixteen-year-old mermaid princess, is dissatisfied with underwater life in the kingdom of Atlantica, and is curious about the human world. With her best friend Flounder, Ariel collects human artifacts in her grotto, and often goes to the surface of the ocean to visit Scuttle, a seagull who offers very inaccurate knowledge of human culture. She ignores the warnings of her father King Triton, the ruler of Atlantica, and Sebastian, a crab who serves as Triton's adviser and court composer, that contact between merpeople and humans is forbidden. One night, Ariel, Flounder, and Sebastian travel to the ocean surface to watch a celebration for the birthday of Prince Eric on a ship. Ariel instantly becomes enamored with Eric. A violent storm arrives, with a bolt of lightning striking the ship, engulfing it in flames and eventually destroying it, tossing Eric overboard. She rescues Eric and brings him to shore. Ariel sings to Eric, but immediately leaves just as he regains consciousness to avoid being discovered. Fascinated by the memory of her voice, Eric vows to find who saved and sang to him, and Ariel vows to find a way to join him and his world. When Triton discovers Ariel's love for Eric, Triton confronts her in the grotto and Shinichi accidentally changes into an eight headed serpent which destroys most of the artifacts. After Triton with Shinichi leaves, two eels named Flotsam and Jetsam convince Ariel to visit Ursula, a sea witch. Ursula tricks Ariel into making a deal to transform her into a human for three days in exchange for Ariel's voice, which Ursula puts in a nautilus shell. Within these three days, Ariel must receive the "kiss of true love" from Eric. If Ariel gets Eric to kiss her, she will remain a human permanently. Otherwise, she will transform back into a mermaid and be captured by Ursula. Ariel accepts, and is given human legs to emerge to the land above. Eric finds Ariel on the beach and takes her to his castle, unaware that she is the one who had rescued him earlier. Ariel spends time with Eric, and at the end of the second day, they almost kiss, but are disrupted by Flotsam and Jetsam. Furious at their narrow escape, Ursula sets a trap for Eric and Ariel: she disguises herself as a beautiful young woman named Vanessa and hypnotizes Eric with her singing voice. Discovering that Vanessa is actually Ursula in disguise, Twilight and Shinichi informs Ariel of Ursula's plan to marry Eric while Sebastian informs Triton about Ursula's actions. Assisted by her friends, Ariel stops Eric's wedding to Ursula, destroying the nautilus shell around Ursula's neck and restoring Ariel's voice. Realizing that Ariel is the girl who saved his life, Eric rushes to kiss her, but the sun sets, and Ariel transforms back into a mermaid before Ursula kidnaps her. Triton furiously confronts Ursula and demands Ariel's release, but the deal is inviolable. Ursula tricks Triton into taking Ariel's place as Ursula's prisoner, giving up his trident. Ariel is released as Triton is transformed into a polyp. Ursula steps forward as the new queen, but before she can use the trident, Eric intervenes with a harpoon. Ursula attempts to attack Eric, but inadvertently kills Flotsam and Jetsam in the process. Enraged, Ursula uses the trident to expand into monstrous proportions. Ariel and Eric reunite on the surface before Ursula gains full control of the entire ocean, creating a storm and bringing sunken ships to the surface. In her attempt to murder Ariel, Ursula herself is impaled to death by one of the wrecked ships. With Ursula slain, Triton and the other polyps are restored to their original forms. Realizing that Ariel truly loves Eric, Triton willingly changes her from a mermaid into a human and approves her marriage to Eric. Ariel and Eric marry on a ship and depart. =Aladdin= After being thanked by Triton who changes Shinichi's group into their normal forms, Triton bids farewell to Shinichi as they depart to Fantasy Land, When they arrive in Agrabah, Jafar, the Grand vizier of the Sultan, and his parrot Iago, seek the lamp hidden within the Cave of Wonders, but are told that only a "diamond in the rough" may enter. Jafar identifies a street urchin named Aladdin. Aladdin and his pet monkey, Abu, meet Princess Jasmine, who refuses to marry a suitor and temporarily leaves the palace. Aladdin and Jasmine become friends and fall in love. When the palace guards capture Aladdin, Jafar lies to Jasmine that Aladdin has been executed. Jafar disguises himself as an old man, and sends Aladdin and Abu to the cave, ordering them to retrieve the lamp. There, Aladdin befriends a magic carpet and obtains the lamp. Abu inadvertently grabs a forbidden jewel and the cave collapses itself. After surviving with his friends, Aladdin rubs the lamp and meets the Genie, who is trapped inside of it. He tells him that he will grant him any three wishes. Aladdin tricks the Genie into freeing themselves from the cave without using a wish, and he uses his first to become "Prince Ali of Ababwa". At Iago's suggestion, Jafar plots to become Sultan by marrying Jasmine. When Aladdin greets Jafar and the Sultan at the palace, Jasmine becomes upset at them. Refusing his friends advising him to tell Jasmine the truth, Aladdin takes Jasmine on a flight on the magic carpet. When she deduces his identity, he convinces her that he dresses as a peasant to escape the stresses of royal life. After Aladdin sends Jasmine home, he is ambushed by Jafar, but is rescued from drowning by the Genie with his second wish. Jafar tries to hypnotize the Sultan into agreeing to his marriage to Jasmine, but Aladdin appears and prevents Jafar from doing so with the aid of Shinichi, Twilight's team and Ayame. After Jafar returns to his room, he orders Iago to retrieve the lamp from Aladdin after discovering his true identity. Realizing that he will become Sultan, Aladdin refuses to free the Genie. Iago steals the lamp and Jafar becomes the Genie's new master. He uses his first two wishes to usurp the Sultan and become the world's most powerful sorcerer, exposing Aladdin's identity and exiling him, Abu and the carpet to a frozen wasteland. However, they escape and return to the palace. There, Jafar wishes Genie for his final wish to make Jasmine fall in love with him, but the Genie refuses to grant the wish. Upon noticing Aladdin, Jasmine pretends to be interested to distract Jafar and Aladdin tries to retrieve the lamp, but Jafar stops Aladdin and traps Jasmine inside an hourglass. Jafar transforms into a giant cobra and tells Aladdin that he is the most powerful being in the world. However, Shinichi sing about the God-like Genie being more powerful than him in a form of Tonight We Strike song. Jafar uses his last wish to become a genie and create his own lamp. Aladdin frees Jasmine, and uses Jafar's lamp to trap the latter and Iago. With the palace reverted to normal, the Genie sends Jafar's lamp far away through the desert, and suggests Aladdin to use his third wish to regain his royal title so the law will allow him to stay with Jasmine. Realizing that he has to be himself, Aladdin decides to keep his promise and frees the Genie. Realizing Aladdin and Jasmine's love, the Sultan changes the law to allow Jasmine to marry whom she chooses. The Genie leaves to explore the world, while Aladdin and Jasmine plan their marriage. =Pinocchio= After Sultan bids farewell to Shinichi's group who are heading out towards Frontier Land, They saw workshop of a woodworker named Geppetto. Jiminy, Shinichi, Twilight and Ayame watches as Geppetto finishes work on a wooden marionette whom he names Pinocchio. Before falling asleep, Geppetto makes a wish on a star that Pinocchio be a real boy. During the night, a Blue Fairy visits the workshop and brings Pinocchio to life, although he still remains a puppet. She informs him that if he proves himself brave, truthful, and unselfish, he will become a real boy, and assigns Jiminy, Shinichi, Twilight and Ayame to be his conscience. Geppetto discovers that his wish has come true, and is filled with joy. However, on his way to school, Pinocchio is led astray by Honest John the Fox and his companion, Gideon the Cat, who convince him to join Stromboli's puppet show, despite Jiminy's objections. Pinocchio becomes Stromboli's star attraction as a marionette who can sing and dance without strings. However, when Pinocchio wants to go home for the night, Stromboli locks him in a birdcage. Jiminy, Shinichi, Twilight and Ayame arrives to see Pinocchio, and are unable to free him unable to free him. The Blue Fairy appears, and asks Pinocchio why he was not at school. Jiminy urges Pinocchio to tell the truth, but instead he starts telling lies, which causes his nose to grow longer and longer. Pinocchio vows to be good from now on, and the Blue Fairy returns his nose to its original form and sets him free, while warning him that this will be the last time she can help him. Meanwhile, across town, Honest John and Gideon meet a coachman who promises to pay them money if they can find naughty little boys for him to take to Pleasure Island. Encountering Pinocchio on his way home, they convince him that he needs to take a vacation there. On the way to Pleasure Island, he befriends Lampwick, a delinquent boy. Without rules or authority to enforce their activity, Pinocchio and the other boys soon engage in smoking tobacco, gambling, vandalism, and getting drunk, much to Jiminy, Shinichi, Twilight and Ayame's dismay. Later, while trying to get home, Jiminy discovers that the island hides a horrible curse: the boys brought to Pleasure Island are transformed into donkeys and sold into slave labor. Jiminy, Shinichi, Twilight and Ayame runs back to warn Pinocchio, only to discover that Lampwick has transformed into a donkey; Pinocchio manages to escape, only partially transformed. Upon returning home, Pinocchio and Jiminy find the workshop vacant. They soon get a letter from the blue fairy as a dove, stating that Geppetto had ventured out in search of Pinocchio, but was swallowed by a giant sperm whale named Monstro, and is now living in his belly. Determined to rescue his father, Pinocchio jumps into the sea accompanied by Jiminy, Shinichi, Twilight and Ayame. Pinocchio is soon swallowed by Monstro as well, where he is reunited with Geppetto. Pinocchio devises a scheme to make Monstro sneeze, giving them a chance to escape. The scheme works, but the enraged whale and chases, and smashes their raft. Pinocchio and Twilight pulls Geppetto, Shinichi and Ayame to safety in a cave before Monstro crashes into it. They are all washed up on a beach on the other side. Geppetto, Jiminy, Shinichi, Twilight and Ayame survive, but Pinocchio lies motionless face down in a tide pool nearby. Back home, the group mourns him. The Blue Fairy, however, decides that Pinocchio has proven himself brave, truthful, and unselfish, that he is reborn as a real human boy (his donkey ears and tail also gone), and everyone celebrates. Jiminy steps outside to thank the Fairy, and is rewarded with a solid gold badge that certifies him as an official conscience. Fluttershy shows kindness to the blue fairy and thanks her for letting Shinichi help Pinocchio. =Innominat's Palace= After being thanked by Jiminy for helping Pinocchio becoming a real boy and after arriving at Mickey's toon town, Alan-a-Dale introduces the story of Robin Hood and Little John, two outlaws living in the Sherwood Forest, where they rob from the rich and give to the poor townsfolk of Nottingham, despite the efforts of the Sheriff of Nottingham to stop them. Meanwhile, Prince John and his assistant Sir Hiss arrive in Nottingham on a tour of the kingdom. Knowing the royal coach is laden with riches, Robin and Little John rob Prince John by disguising themselves as fortune tellers. The embarrassed Prince John then puts a bounty on their heads and makes the Sheriff his personal tax collector, who takes pleasure in collecting funds from the townsfolk including hidden money from the crippled blacksmith Otto and a single farthing from a young rabbit, Skippy, who had just received it as a birthday present. However, Robin Hood, disguised as a beggar, sneaks in and gives back some money to the family, as well as his hat and a bow to Skippy in honor of his birthday. Skippy and his friends test out the bow, but Skippy fires an arrow into the grounds of Maid Marian's castle. The children sneak inside, meeting Maid Marian and her attendant Lady Kluck. Skippy "rescues" Marian from Lady Kluck, who pretends to be a pompous Prince John. Later, when she is alone with Kluck, Maid Marian reveals she and Robin were childhood sweethearts but they have not seen one another for years, and Kluck consoles her not to give up on her love for Robin. Meanwhile, Friar Tuck visits Robin and Little John, explaining that Prince John is hosting an archery tournament, and the winner will receive a kiss from Maid Marian. Robin decides to participate in the tournament disguised as a stork whilst Little John disguises himself as the Duke of Chutney to get near Prince John. Sir Hiss discovers Robin's identity but is trapped in a barrel of ale by Friar Tuck and Alan-a-Dale. Robin wins the tournament, but Prince John exposes him and has him arrested for execution despite Maid Marian's pleas. Little John threatens Prince John in order to release Robin, which leads to a fight between Prince John's soldiers and the townsfolk, all of which escape to Sherwood Forest. As Robin and Maid Marian fall in love again, the townsfolk and Ayame's group have a troubadour festival spoofing Prince John, describing him as the "Phony King of England", and the song soon becomes popular with John's soldiers. Enraged by the insult, Prince John triples the taxes, imprisoning most of the townsfolk who cannot pay. A paltry coin gets deposited into the poor box at Friar Tuck's church, which gets seized by the Sheriff. Enraged that government has meddled in his church, Friar Tuck lashes out at the Sheriff, to which he is quickly arrested for "attacking a lawman, interfering with the Sheriff's legal duties and high treason to the Crown". Prince John orders Friar Tuck hung, knowing Robin Hood will come out of hiding to rescue his friend and give the potential for Robin to be caught and a "double hanging". Robin and Little John, having learned of the plot, chose to sneak in during the night, with Little John managing to free all of the prisoners including Shinichi's group whilst Robin steals Prince John's taxes, but Sir Hiss awakens to find Robin fleeing. Chaos follows as Robin and the others try to escape to Sherwood Forest. The Sheriff corners Robin after he is forced to return to rescue Tagalong, Skippy's little sister. During the chase, Prince John's castle catches fire and the Sheriff figures he has Robin where he wants, either to be captured, burned, or make a risky jump into the moat. Robin Hood elects to jump. Little John and Skippy fear Robin is lost, but he surfaces safely after using a reed as a breathing tube. Sir Hiss says he tried to warn Prince John, and now look what he did to his mother's castle, causing the Prince to exclaim "Mummy!" and suck his thumb and chase the terrified snake into the burning castle. Later, King Richard returns to England, placing his brother, Sir Hiss and the Sheriff under arrest and allows his niece Maid Marian to marry Robin Hood, turning the former outlaw into an in-law. When the Wedding is over, King Richard noticed Innominat's presence before Shinichi and the gang heads out to Innominat's palace. At Innominat's Disneyland's palace, Shinichi's group sees the group of cultists worship Innominat and gives praise to Artorius. Shinichi recently remembers that plan, Shinichi's group must wear the cult uniforms to make sure that they don't get caught. Unfortunately, a group of cultists has snuck up on them, captured and brought before Melchior, Artorius and Innominat, who recounts how Shinichi was filled with despair, hatred obsession, lust, cowardice, and selfishness from the village of Aball. Shinichi's group were forced to watch as Melchior performs the "Ceremony of Suppression", calling forth the Shadow of Ponies after Innominat ate Shinichi's six Malevolences along with Kamoana and Medissa's Malevolences and Innominat's Cultists sings a disney version of the Emperyan Chant. A column of flame erupts from the pentagram, the force hurling everyone back and inadvertently freeing the teens. As Melchior recovers, Kavaxas, Kyuubi's past self and the Pony of Shadows rises out of the clearing smoke, enraged at being summoned by a mere mortal. He unleashes his flame breath against Melchior, but the exorcist is protected by the flames power and the lord of the Demodragon’s is reluctantly forced to obey his new “master.” Melchior orders Shinichi to devour him in return of of Mechior unlocking Chaos Control which leads to the dimensional world when Shinichi was controlled by Kavaxas who let Pony of Shadow destroy the Seal of the Ancients which accidentally awakened the Elemental Emperyans causing a flashing light to begin flashing engulfing everyone in Disneyland the inhabitants of Planet Dens. =Jumping into the Real World= While Yuuta Kobayashi stays up late playing Mega Man 5 on his N.E.S. and falls asleep, his fingers hitting the "pause" button as he does so. Inside the game, Mega Man is frozen in place as Dr. Wily saw that there is (somehow) a portal to the real world which Shinichi's group and the Abbey were being sucked into it and jumped out of the game with Wily. The next morning, Mega Man and Rush follow Dr. Wily into the real world, much to the surprise of Yuuta, his younger sister Akane, and their parents and Christopher Hikari. Yuuta's father volunteers to take Shinichi to Tokyo, where they expect Dr. Wily to be headed. Shinichi; under the name of "Darkwing Man"; taken the form of a chils and Velvet's group follow Artorius' trail to an amusement park where, he mergeed with Innominat before the final battle in Mt. Fuji. Shinichi has run out of energy and Yuuta sacrifices his time to skip judo and cram school to help him. He summons Eddie to replenish Mega Man. Rush flies Shinichi, Velvet, Mega Man and Yuuta around Japan, with the four suspecting Dr. Wily is based in Mt. Fuji. Sure enough, Wily is creating a new robot powered by volcanic energy called Lava Man. Mega Man, Shinichi attacks Wily's army of rampaging lava robots. Darkwing Man faces Artorius with the Dance Dance Mario Mix and Sword to Sword Combat before Velvet kills him once and for all. Innominat begins going berserk, and Velvet decides to seal herself away with him, nourishing him with her malevolence while being with the brother she loves. Akane summons Proto Man and Beat to help Mega Man. While Proto Man and Beat take care of the lava robots, Mega Man breaks into Wily's lab to beat all eight of Wily's Robot Masters. Wily makes his escape in a rocket, but Proto Man diverts his rocket to go back into Yuuta's video game. Laphicet becomes Innominat's replacement with the help of Oscar, Teresa, Shigure, and Melchior, reincarnated as the four Empyreans who will serve Laphicet as his lords. Laphicet then transforms into a benevolent dragon and purifies the land of malevolence, at the cost of humans not being able to see the malakim. After celebrating Wily and Artorius' defeat, the game characters return to Dens. Magilou records the events of the world in her role as a scribe, while Laphicet renames himself "Maotelus". Characters *Heroes **Princess Mira **Shinichi **Ayame Muto **Paul Seika **Seika Gekko **Yuki Seika **Dan Renato **Ace Renato **Yoko Buxaplenty **Hotaru **Miwa Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Tara Markov **Amane Gekko **Mario **Luigi **Princess Peach **Toads **Zach **Ashi Ilana **Lance Kusanagi *Galactic Eggman Empire **Momoshiki Palpatine **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto *Dens Federation **Nobuya Gekko **Obito Junior **Kandy **Yuki **Yuki Imai **Takeshi Gekko **Rock Gekko *Abbey **Artorius **Shigure **Melchior *Others **Ōtsutsuki ***Kaguya Ōtsutsuki ***Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki ***Indra Ōtsutsuki ***Asura Ōtsutsuki ***Rock Ōtsutsuki ***Hamura Ōtsutsuki ***Kyoji Ōtsutsuki ***Domon Ōtsutsuki ***Rain Ōtsutsuki ***Luna Ōtsutsuki **Tsunade **Shizune **Iruka *Neutral **Velvet **Laphicet/Innominat **Eizen **Eleanor **Laphicet/ **Rokurou *Characters from the Distant Past **Yang Wen-li **Racine Blance Volban **Rudolf **Michel Volban **Vetti Anthony "Dickson" Uno **Jinchūriki ***Gaara ***Yugito Nii ***Yagura Kirigakure ***Roshi ***Han ***Utakata ***Fū ***Killer B ***Naruto Uzumaki **Nawaki **Dan Katō **Sasuke Uchiha **Sakura Haruno **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata *New Characters **Akira Yuki **Pai Chan **Jacky **Sarah **Kane **Annikin **Deak **Luke **Cos **Leia **Twilight **Spike **Applejack **Rainbow Dash **Rarity **Fluttershy **Pinkie Pie **Yami no Mikoto ***Luke Fon Fabre ***Cyber Paul Gekko ***Asch **Dr. Wily **Rock **Mrs. Kobayashi **Mr. Kobayashi **Yuuta Kobayashi **Akane Kobayashi **Beat **Rush **Blues **Joe **Christopher Hikari **Christopher Thorndyke **Jimmy Kudo/Conan **Sherry/Anita Hailey **Rachel Moore **Amy Yeager **Mitch Tennison **George Kaminski **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **Lan Hikari *Returning Characters **Paula fon Fabre **Prince Maxus **Guy Cecil **Natalia **Jade **Nephry **Peony **Kamoana **Medissa Trivia *This Episode is loosely based on the Chapters 4-6 of Tales of Baseria. **The castle in the Center replaces the Earthpulse where the Altars of Shadow of Ponies, Kavaxas, Innominat and the Orochi were in the throne room. Best Quotes *(Velvet, Laphicet, Innominat, Eleanor, Eizen and Shinichi) '''Shinichi: "Now you done it Velvet. That two Farces are Paul Gekko and yourself in Changeling form!" {Velvet screams in agony that she was turned into a Changeling instead of a therion.} Eleanor: "A Changeling?" Shinichi: "Just a Deamon with a badmouth." Innominat: ""Farce and Changelings?" How cute. These Facrce are the true face of Paul Gekko." Shinichi: "Innominat is right. Paul Gekko passed his hatred and despair to me Velvet." Velvet: "More than anything. Even though I hate you for being a Jinchūriki, I am sorry for not telling you of Arthur's intent to revive Orochi." Shinichi: "And I am sorry for bringing you here and It is time to see the Eggman Empire's welcoming song." Innominat: "I am most delighted to deliver join your singing when giving into despair little Shinichi." {Velvet and Shinichi hugs each other along with the Mushroom People and a Rainbow Yoshi before singing the Tonight we Strike Song: Changeling Empire Style infinite times and seeing the Death Egg Eclipse allowing Shinichi to change into Artorius Mode while Innominat orders Kyoji Ōtsutsuki to bring the Mushroom Rebels in by Tractor Beam as Laphicet grabs Velvet's hand to pull them down and Eizen helps him out.} Eizen: "Laphicet, Tell these Self Singing Idiots What they hear!" {Velvet and Shinichi keeps singing Tonight we Strike Song: Changeling Empire Style repeatively} Laphicet: "WILL YOU STOP WHINING?!" {Everyone stops singing Tonight we Strike Song: Changeling Empire Style.} "No I don't "understand"! You snap at people! Shnichi is scary! He--He tried to eat me! But... you're also kind... and your filled with life! I don't understand a single thing about you! But you gave me a name, when I was a number! You gave me that compass! You and Shinichi taught me what meant to be alive! That's why I care about you Velvet! I'll protect you and Shinichi for my own sake! "(Shinichi and Velvet: "Phi..."') Laphicet: "I dont' care that your a Changeling! Or if it was pointless! If the world says it's mistake to love you, I'll fight the whole world! I don't care HOW much you feel! It doesn't matter a world with out you Velvet... {Velvet's arm changes into a therion arm to cling on to Laphicet's arm slowly.} Gggnngh.... is the one thin I couldn't bear!" *(Shinichi, Laphicet and Innominant singing the Mushroom Kingdom version of This Day Aria) Innominat: "♫This day is going to be perfect The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small Everyone will gather 'round Every stallion, mare, and foal What they don't know is that I have fooled them all!♫" Shinichi: "♫This day is going to be perfect The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small But instead of having cake With all my friends to celebrate My wedding bells, they may not ring for me at all…♫" Innominat: "♫I could care less about the dress I won't partake in any cake Vows, well I'll be lying when I say That through any kind of weather I'll want us to be together The truth is I don't care for him at all No I do not love the Peach In my heart there is no room But I still want her two malevolences to be all mine♫" Shinichi: "♫We must escape before it's too late Find a way to save the day Hope, I'll be lying if I say "I don't fear that I may lose her To one who wants to use her Not care for, love, and cherish him each day" For I oh so love the Peach All my thoughts he does consume Oh, Princess Peach, I'll be by your side♫" Innominat: "♫Finally the moment has arrived For me to be one lucky groom♫" Shinichi: "♫Oh, the wedding we won't make She'll end up marrying a snake Princess Peach!! WILL BE...♫" Laphicet: "WILL YOU STOP SINGING?!" Shinichi: "HUH!!" Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon